


...

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [3]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Battlefield, Character Death Fix, Desire, Epiphanies, Gen, Innocence, Loss of Control, Love/Hate, Obsession, One Shot, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [MMX, MMX3 & MMX8]The blue hunter looked up, emerald losing its luster. When X spoke, his voice wasn't cold hatred or raging silence. It was indiffere-"Vava."





	...

 

> Vile never did like the archetype. Rockman X is always smiling and pleasing people.

 

"Zero?" The blue android blinked, turning his head to see his mentor sit beside him. X smiled, curious. "Shouldn't you be with the others?"

"I want to spend some time with you." Zero leaned on X's arm, drinking an E-can. "Is that wrong?"

"No..." X tilted his head, trying to get his face away from the bulk of synthetic hair. "Do I make you happy?"

"Why do you ask?" Zero asked, scanning the cafeteria and noticing a purple Hunter's glare. Zero narrowed his eyes, but didn't do anything more.

"Just curious." X tried pushing Zero to rest on the chair, failing miserably. "You're heavy."

"You're softer than the chair." Zero pointed out and X pouted. "I am not!"

"You are." Zero replied jestingly yet continued to glare at the potential threat. "You want to train?"

"But I just came back from the simulation room." X pointed out. Zero sat up to stand, tugging X without fully showing his back.

"Then we'll spar." Zero tugged X with him, scanners still active as Vile continued observing them.

 

> So how is this scrawny useless scrap considered by Sigma _of all people_ to be the one who'll change the world?

 

"You don't like me." The B-class hunter stated, confused at the purple hunter. The A-Class hunter decided to isolate X, that innocence was close to a new-built and X **had** to change.

"Because you don't deserve **it**." Vile hissed, taking steps forward towards the clueless android. 'Misplaced fame on someone so weak. Misplaced expectations on someone incapable. Misplaced attention on someone hesitant.'

"I don't understand." X said and Vile reached forward and grabbed the sides of X's face. Optics adjust, X stared right at him with curious emeralds.

"You.." Vile didn't even know how to start. 'Incompetence? Mediocrity? Everything?'

" **Unhand him Vile.** " A warning followed by a buster pointed at his back.

"Zero." Vile greeted. Just ten seconds with the blue bomber and the crimson hunter somehow got to their area after his patrol.

"Hi Zero." X greeted as well, curious why Zero pulled him close after Vile let go and moved away. X looked at Vile, still confused. Vile scoffed, walking away. "Why do you even bother with that B rank?"

 

> Rust! Even Zero thinks X has this so-called potential Sigma was talking about.

 

"You really hate X, don't you?" Storm Eagle remarked as Vile looked down to observe the two reploids.

"What does everyone see in him?" Vile didn't understand. Whatever happened between X and him couldn't even be considered as a fight.

"Hmph." Storm Eagle didn't respond, walking away as the hunter thought of the reason.

"Tsk." Vile gave up trying to comprehend the mess such as X. 'Next time we meet, you're as good as dead.'

'But first.' Vile looked over his ride armor. 'Repairs.'

  

> Just when he thought he could show Zero how pathetic X was, Zero broke through his cage and blew himself up... While clinging on his ride armor!

 

"Zero!" X called out as Vile recovered from the blast.  _No response._ X walked closer towards his friend's body. "Zero?"

"That idiot." Vile cursed, never expecting Zero to die for this despicable weakling. Facing the sullen reploid, Vile pointed his buster at his target. "Whatever! I'll let you join Zero ~~who died in vain~~. X, prepare yourself!"

"..." The blue hunter looked up, emerald losing its luster. When X spoke, his voice wasn't cold hatred or raging silence. It was indiffere- " **Vava** **.** "

 

>  WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!

 

"..." The last thing the purple hunter remembered was  ~~soulless~~ green staring down at him.

 

* * *

 

> [SYSTEM ONLINE]

 

The first thing that came into the purple-blue maverick's head is a name.

 

> **Rockman X**. That was the last thing in his registry. Records of his last battle with the blue android couldn't be recovered. What happened between them?!

 

"..." The blue android stared at him and his improved ride armor.

"Hehehe... You fell into my trap!" Vile commented, watching X frown. Surprised but also disappointed, X asked. "You're Vava? How are you alive?"

"I've set up bombs all over this factory." Vile declared.  _Why isn't he fazed?_ Vile continued."In just a while, it’ll be a huge explosion (X pointed his buster at Vile.) with you in it!"

 

> X... He has to fight X. That burning desire to seek and terminate the blue hunter is maddening.

 

"..." X sported a blank expression as Vile lay on the floor.

"Heh." Vile didn't think X would cut him to bits, but the reploid did copy his enemies' attacks and even had upgrades mysteriously showing up in every level. "So you do have.. the guts!"

"..." The blue hunter didn't even speak. X must have realized the futility in talking- Vile hears X mutter. "I wonder why Dr. Cain called?"

"Zero is probably there by now. I should go before he calls me. He's always looking out for me..." X wondered in a casual tone. This is the same android who destroyed his armor and proceeded to slice him to pieces with spinning blades without showing an ounce of pity. X hummed, walking away.

"Don’t think...This is the…end..." Vile cursed, letting X turn to face him. _Those eyes.._  X looked away, leaving the bloody scene. For some reason, Vile remembers pain. Vile vowed, hoping X can hear. "I’ll revive any number of times to take…you…down…"

 

> WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!

 

Left on the floor, Vile finally remembers what happened.

_There was no pity shown at the end of their battle._

He remembers seeing the mask being removed.

_Meticulous execution laid out to show how futile opposition was._

He remembers the crimson gem glowing a faint hue contrasting the overall blue color.

_Oil dripping from his armor, X tossed an arm cannon ~~like a toy~~  and stared at his struggling target with a blank gaze._

He remembers seeing an angel with emerald eyes covered in his blood. [Everything turned black]

 

* * *

  

> [SYSTEM ONLINE]

 

Vile didn't care if he had to work with this so-called hotshot New Gen. **He has to fight X again.**

 

"What do you plan on doing?!" X called out, not in any hurry to chase after him nor Lumine.

 

Vile didn't care if Sigma and Lumine were having some love quarrel in causing paranoia within the Maverick Hunters.

 

"I don't care what you plan to do." X looked around, noting the Orbital elevator's layout. X commented. "I'll put a stop to it. No matter what."

 

Vile didn't care if Lumine called him obsessed in wanting to fight against X repeatedly.

 

"..." X frowns, staring at Vile  ~~as if he's a really small creature~~. Ready to end the maverick, X paused when his partner tugged his arm.

 

All Vile wants is X to lose his composure. Put down that stupid mask and show him what true power is. It's only through defeating X _in this form_ will Vile ever be satisfied.

 

" **You!** " Zero cursed, eyes turning to slits as Vile used his ride armor to separate the two hunters. Vile laughed and he couldn't help but say. "No hard feelings!"

 

World? Let the world burn or rot in its folly. **Defeating X is enough to pass the time.**

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> "Hey X. What is Vile to you?" Axl asked as the two sat outside Zero's office, waiting at the lounge.
> 
> "Vava..." X mused, tilting his head. "A Maverick."
> 
> "That's it?" Axl grimaced when X nodded. "Huh. He sounded and acted pretty obsessed in defeating you."
> 
> "I don't know either..." X looked out, silently wondering if he had a mistake. 'Maybe I broke him? Oh well... He won't come back anymore. Zero ended him this time.'


End file.
